Pitkin Twistrocket
From the ruins of Gnomeregan, the poor slum of Ironforge, and the hopeless ghetto of Stormwind City's Old Town, to owner of Twistrocket Industries and baroness, Pitkin Twistrocket has risen from her street urchin status in almost every regard, becoming an incredibly successful entrepreneur, generous philanthropist, and baroness of Lamplight—a humble barony located in Deadwind Pass. A local hero—a community figure—her reputation precedes her, inspiring awe, respect, and envy from those around her. Underneath this pristine image of hers though is a dark side that involves the appalling use of dark magic and the creation of fel-based weaponry capable of leveling entire cities when unleashed en masse. Yes, indeed, for not only is Pitkin the baroness of Lamplight, but also an extremely powerful warlock and a manufacturer and distributor of incredibly destructive weapons on the black market. So, if you are looking for a job or a new place to call home, a few coins to get by on, knowledge on the dark arts or a crateful of fel grenades, then Pitkin is your girl. On a side note: you will never get that refund—stop asking. = =Personality = ---- A life filled with struggle and hardship has forced Pitkin to stray from the bubbly stereotypes of her race, demanding that she take on a more hardened and cynical perspective on life lest she end up falling apart all over again. Still, that is not to say that she is completely devoid of enthusiasm or optimism even if that is how she presents herself sometimes. Nowadays, she only keeps up that polite, straightforward, and utterly rational façade for business, and has grown to be a much nicer, kinder, and more caring individual when in the company of friends and even some acquaintances. Yes, despite having had an utterly terrible, caustic attitude for most of her life, Pitkin has still somehow managed to garner the love of her people. And she is all the better for it. Though she may be kinder now, she is still as competitive as ever when it comes to business. Her unending ambition continues to drive her forward, giving her all the motivation she needs to not only run her businesses but also her barony, ensuring greatness for both long into the future. And as she always been, she is still merciless towards traitors—her hatred for them having grown even more fiery in the past year. Yes, indeed, one need only inference that Pitkin loves those on her side earnestly and destroys utterly those who are her enemies to know that which side that they want to be on. =Physical Description = ---- Delicate cheeks that are plump enough to pinch—and are temptingly so—that trail down past a soft jaw to a slender chin. That is how one could describe Pitkin’s face. Heart-shaped, innocent in appearance, and yet it carries the slightest definition that can only come from years of heart-hardening experience. With a dainty nose that tilts ever so slightly upwards near the tip, soft, pouty lips that are angelic in shape, and intriguing, pale-blue, pupiless eyes. Her face is like that of a porcelain doll—pale and smooth—with a piercing in her nose and her bottom lip along with several earrings in each ear to break up all the monotony. With dark, raven-coloured hair cut short and styled lazily—with its locks favouring or pushed to one side—and some eyeliner and lipstick to complete her look, Pitkin makes for quite the gothic beauty. She stands tall—much taller than her fellow Gnomes—at four feet and an inch. Quite literally a foot above the average person of her race, she is stuck in a grey area in regards to height—her stature is like that of a Human teenager—where she has to look down to converse with her own kind and look up to talk to almost everyone else. Not only is she very tall, but she is also very pale. Her smooth and milky skin is perfect—too perfect. Where one would expect to find scars, they find nothing—nothing except for more glossy perfection. It is almost if she had her outward imperfections crafted out of her. And if that was not odd enough, she has five fingers—Gnomes have four. Pleasantly petite, Pitkin’s body is lithe—to the point where one would be able to see the faint outline of her ribs if she were to arch her back. With slender, tucked back shoulders framing her prominent collarbone and small, perky breasts, her upper-half appears dainty and innocent—perhaps cute. And then one need only trace their gaze down to her narrow waist, down to her lower-half to realize that Pitkin’s body is anything but innocent. She has childbearing hips so wide that they would just barely break the threshold of ‘too much’ for her petite frame, thick, meaty thighs so perfect that they could start a cult, and a rear-end so perky and plump that it bounces and jiggles underneath her robe with every step that she takes. With simple nipple piercings, a navel piercing, as well as a hood piercing to top her off, she is perfect for some—perhaps all. Having started taking better care of herself now that she has the time to do so, Pitkin makes sure to bathe at least three times a day—one in the morning, once after work, and once in the evening before going to bed. Despite her best efforts though, her work, along with her habits, always leave her smelling like ink, paper, and cigarette smoke by the end of the day. Yes, indeed, those three scents tend to overpower the other more pleasant ones that she usually spritzes onto her body after her baths. Should one catch her right after cleaning herself though or on one of her days off, they would find that she smells sweet like flowers and honey, and smoky—in a pleasant way. =Outfit = ---- Pitkin always strikes quite the proper and elegant figure whenever she appears in public because of this robe. Made of excellent and expensive materials, it would be clear to anyone that she had only the best in mind when she commissioned this custom-made outfit for herself. Triple layered, with the outer and inner layer made of extravagant purple and grey cloth and a thin middle layer of leather along with some metal buttons and lighter-grey accents, it is incredibly comfortable and quite stylish to boot—she must both feel and look good after-all. While the extra details help to improve the overall appearance of the outfit, the most striking part of it would have to be her pauldrons. One could praise the craftmanship of their light metal frame or the way that the cloth is woven so neatly over top of it, but the most intriguing part of it would have to be the thick, bleached leather strips that are attached to them. Each strip is engraved with hollow, metal casings filled with magical ink that act as stable surfaces for all the runes that this robe comes with. Said runes provide her with several boons such as: magic resistance, fatigue resistance, mana regeneration, magical storage, and temperature adjustment. Yes, indeed, not only is this robe comfortable and stylish, but it is also very practical—for a magic user anyways. Not stopping there though, Pitkin is often seen donning on some lighter armour pieces on top of her robe. What she most commonly wears on top is a breastplate. Said breastplate, decorated in the same colours as her robe, covers only her torso—leaving her shoulders and waist exposed—and is only strong enough to deflect slashes and glance off in-direct blows. On the occasion that she thinks she will need even more protection, Pitkin will wear elbow and knee guards as well as gauntlets and an abdominal plate. =Weapon = ---- Once kept at her hip by a leather sheathe and now hidden away within the storage rune on her robe is Pitkin’s prized elementium spellblade. Whenever she needs it, all she needs to do is summon it and it will appear in her hand—ready for her to use for whatever spellblade-related purposes she might need it for. With its flats lined with runes and the blade itself being made of elementium, the spellblade is capable of channeling Pitkin’s own magic along with conjuring up weak elemental magic that Pitkin can funnel into both offensive and defensive spells. Not only that, but the blade is capable of absorbing small amounts of magic and shooting it back out—kind of like a magical riposte. The blade has a slight curve to it and a sharp point meant for stabbing, making it a very good—albeit short—thrusting weapon. Just from looking at it though, the design of the blade is more suited towards defense rather than offense as its guard seems to have had the most effort put into it. Said guard is designed in such a way that one side is designed to glance off and deflect blades while the other is designed to catch them. With Pitkin holding it though—what with how frail she is—the deflecting portion of the guard is a much better bet. And while Pitkin may be utterly terrible at close quarters combat or melee combat in general, one should not underestimate her—especially when she has this blade in her hand. =Relationships = ---- Friends Moxie Black The first time that they had ever met, Pitkin had walked into Moxie's potion shop in order to purchase a few health potions. While there, they engaged in small-talk that evolved into a more elaborate conversation. Seemingly impressed by Moxie's intelligence and charisma, Pitkin decided to make her shop her go to for health, and beauty, related potions and ointments. After several repeat visits, and more conversations, they went from being just acquaintances, to friends, and then to being good friends with each other. Still, despite having had many discussions with each other, they kept a lot of secrets, each one putting up their respective persona while having a suspicion that the other was more than just what meets the eye. A few months passed since the day they first met and Moxie ended up joining the Black Harvest. Pitkin herself was already an invoker in the Harvest at the time and was quite surprised to see the 'innocent' potion shop owner show off several impressive bouts of destruction magic and fel manipulation. Moxie herself was also surprised though managed to hide it much better than her Gnome companion did. Now knowing a few secrets about each other, their friendship strengthened even further. Feeling even more comfortable spending time together, they now occasionally meet up to chat; sometimes they have dinner together or Pitkin visits Moxie's potion shop just to have a conversation. Moxie herself has grown a bit of a soft spot for the Gnome and regularly gives Pitkin discounts at her shop. Glory Hunter It was only after several years of knowing her that Pitkin realized that she could not remember how they had first met. To her, Glory was just a stoic, loyal, and staunch warrior of hers that had always been there—since the very beginning. While she could always just look for her file and find out when and where they had first met, she finds herself uncompelled to. It is fitting for Glory, she thinks, to have some mystery about her—especially if it is an uninteresting one. Though she may be boring to speak to alone, awkward in groups, and a complete wall-flower, Glory has proven time and time again her loyalty to both Pitkin and the barony. A leader by example, she leads Lamplight's standing army and acts as one of the barony's councillors. Strangely enough, despite her intimidating nature, she is quite admired by Pitkin's troops. Though skeptical at first, they soon warmed up to her after she proved herself to them in several battles. Though they rarely speak, Pitkin would like to think that they have developed a bond stronger than that of just leader and follower. They have been through quite a lot together after-all. While she may not know for sure, Pitkin does know that with Glory Hunter by her side, she has nothing to fear. Ilithyll Harkon Ilithyll is one of the few people on Azeroth that Pitkin considers a friend, mostly having to do with the fact that zero of their interactions have ever been business oriented, which allowed the young woman to slowly worm her way past Pitkin's defenses through pleasant, casual conversation. Still, while they quickly became friends, it would be a long while before they actually got to know each other. For the longest time, Pitkin's only opinion of Ilithyll was that the woman was too fragile, too soft and too emotional to survive. Imagine her surprise when Ilithyll ended up getting drafted and did not run away. While Pitkin absolutely hated the idea of her being forced to join the military, she could respect the woman's resolve and tenacity against things that the world threw at her. Things continued to be like that for a while until the Azerite War picked up. Having had her opinion change because of Hugo, Pitkin passed on her new perspective of the world and on the Horde over on to Ilithyll, telling the young woman that in the situation that she was in, the only options she had were either to kill or be killed, that she would either come home a victor or end up having her head as the trophy of some orc. While she was harsh and pushy, Pitkin only acted like that because deep down, she has a soft spot for Ilithyll and cares enough to try to steer her away from ruin. Family Endo Breakspanner He was her father, much to her endless disappointment. Their relationship was never more than simply provider and receiver. While they did not show it, there was always an aura of hate and disgust whenever the two were in the same room together. Pitkin does not have to worry much about him anymore however as he is currently dead. While she vehemently hates her him, she does not know his side of the story at all. What she does not know is that he is in actuality, not her biological father and that he hated her and her mother because she is not his child because her mother cheated on him with a human. Winswit Berryblast She was her mother, the only person that kept her going when she was a child. Their bond was strong, much stronger than any possible familial bond that Pitkin might have in the future. Winswit was there for her in her darkest times and continues to have a positive influence on her everyday life. If Pitkin had known that her mother had actually cheated on her father and that she was actually a bastard child, things might have turned out dramatically different. Selli Sparkfast She is her stepfather's real child, making Selli her stepsister. Despite her rage when she killed her stepfather and his new wife, she somehow managed to remain level-headed enough to spare Selli. Realizing that she had just killed an innocent woman when her original plan was just to kill her stepfather, Pitkin carried Selli all the way back to Ironforge after her trip to Tanaris and placed her into the orphanage. Even now, she still sends money into Selli's account under a false name. John Wickerson He is her real father. She does not even know he exists. Despite not being apart of Pitkin's life whatsoever, he was the catalyst that started it all. =History = ---- Before It All Began For the longest time, Endo and Winswit lived happy lives together. He was a technician that took pride in his work of maintaining the many vents that circulated precious air around Gnomeregan and she was a local community leader that worked in the food industry, creating nutrient-dense food that tasted delicious—perfect for soldiers and picky children. They loved each other dearly. Their future looked bright. It was the best time of their lives. Their bright future was tarnished when Winswit had a drunken fling with a human adventurer by the name of John. He had been so sweet and such wonderful, romantic stories to tell, and she had been so drunk. She kept it as a secret but was forced to eventually confess to Endo when she became pregnant with John’s child. Having learnt that his wife had betrayed her, Endo declared that he could no longer trust her. Said distrust soon quickly turned into hatred. And yet, despite it all, neither of them had the courage to divorce the other. And as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Endo waited on, fearing the day that his wife would give birth to her bastard child—the child that ruined their life. A Troubled Childhood Despite the risks involved with being a half-breed, Pitkin was born without any major complications. Raised with Endo as her father and Winswit as her mother, she was not told the circumstances that lead to her birth and was made to believe that the physical differences—the extra fingers she had and her ridiculous height—she had with her friends was because of random mutations. While her mother tried her best to make Pitkin feel comfortable about her strange body, her father’s constant verbal abuse was more than the both of them could handle. Such abuse occasionally became physical—especially during the occasions when her father would come home drunk. While proper beatings were rare, it was not that uncommon for Pitkin to receive a smack or two for angering him. She could see it in his eyes whenever he berated her—the hate and disgust. Her only solace from him was the few hours each day after she came home when her mother would be there, but he would still be at work. Her father’s resentment for her only grew as she got older. Having grown to become a disheveled man, he began to limit her ability to go outside of the house, ridiculing her until her confidence had been broken down so much that she became a recluse that never went outside. She was his shame—the stain of her family. It was almost too much for her. The Fall of Gnomeregan It was during the collapse of Gnomeregan that Pitkin’s father came up with an impulsive and terrible plan to finally be free of her and her mother. Using the panic and confusion to his advantage, he bludgeoned Pitkin’s mother to death while they were packing up. With her dead, he quickly moved on to kill Pitkin. Despite how weak she was, she managed to fend off her father’s attack long enough for him to give up and run away. That did not mean that he did not wound her though. Her right arm had been broken in several places during the assault and rendered useless. With the Troggs quickly making their approach, Pitkin bit back the tears from the pain—both physical and mental—and made her escape. Far behind those also escaping, she was attacked several more times but managed to slip away with her life. Eventually, she made it to the exit. Dehydrated, heavily wounded, and exposed to a dangerous amount of radiation, it was a miracle that she survived. A miracle for her and a curse for him. Once outside with the rest of the evacuees, she was huddled up with them in groups. It was then that she spotted her father. She had stood up too quickly when she tried to confront him and collapsed—losing consciousness immediately right after. After she came to, he was gone. It would be many years before she saw him again. Life as a Refugee For several months after she escaped the clutches of death in Gnomeregan, Pitkin lived in one of the refugee camps. Restricted to her uncomfortable bed in one of the medical tents because of her injuries, her only company during her time spent recovering were the Dwarven medics assigned to her. She never spoke to them though. She spent all those months in a nearly catatonic state occasionally broken up by lapses of consciousness where she would call out for her mother. After she got better enough to start moving on her own, she was moved to an orphanage in Ironforge. It was there that she spent the remainder of her childhood. While the matron did her best, there was only so much that she could do for her as she had dozens of other children to take care of. Fortunately, it was still enough to get Pitkin speaking again—though she did so rarely during her time in the orphanage. Often alone, Pitkin became a loner. Her time awake would be spent reading or simply sitting around and thinking. And her nights would be spent tormented by nightmares and traumatic flashbacks. Too tired to function properly, she went about her days like a drone—simply eating, reading, and sleeping. She would have loved to make friends. Looking back on it though, she could understand why the other orphans avoided her. Dipping Her Toes into Magic On one particular day, a Dwarven mage by the name of Rolak Lamplight came by the orphanage in the hopes of finding an apprentice. Testing out each and every single child there, he eventually discovered within Pitkin a very powerful affinity for magic. Taking her on as his pupil, he brought her into his home and began teaching her. He was like a father to her, teaching her life lessons, and instilling within her morals that she has kept close to her heart ever since. All good things come to an end though. Rolak was an old man and his time was coming soon. While Pitkin had the joy of being his apprentice for some years, what she would have given to be so for just a few more. When he died, he passed on his belongings to her. With no mentor, no purpose, and her studies in magic halted, she began to wander aimlessly. The pain of losing another person close to her was too much and she eventually turned to the comforts of heavy drinking, smoking, and the usage of other drugs. Falling into the deepest pit that she had ever been in, she had many run-ins with death as she put her body through abuse far more damaging than whatever her father had during her childhood. Turning to Dark Magic Some time after the death of her master, Pitkin was inducted into a dark magic coven. Needing purpose, she found a twisted one within a secretive group of warlocks. It was within the old, hidden walls of their secret organization that she learnt how to use dark magic. And it was there that she got a taste of just how powerful it was. She had made a few friends at first, but within a few months, all of them were dead. Whether it be from callousness, arrogance, or fights with other members of the coven, most of her fellow warlocks perished. Eventually, she gave up on even getting to know the names of those that she practiced with. It was only thanks to her pragmatic nature and unassuming appearance that she was able to survive while those around her did not. Eventually, she became the most prominent warlock in the coven—second to the leader—and the purpose of it was revealed to her. The leader wanted to consume the power of all the members in his coven, adding it to his already impressive pool, and he wanted her to be the one to help him conduct the ritual. Not wanting to anger him, she agreed to help him. It was during the ritual that Pitkin betrayed him. While her morals had certainly been pushed aside during her time in the coven, she still had enough good left inside of her to know that giving so much power to such an evil man would be absolutely terrible. As she conducted the ritual, she overloaded him with the power that he craved, killing him along with every other member of his coven. Wanting to wipe herself clean of her involvement, she used the rest of her money that she inherited from Rolak and moved to Stormwind City. The Rough Years in Stormwind Arriving in Stormwind City with barely any money and only the clothes on her, Pitkin made do by purchasing a small hut in Old Town. Earning her ascetic living by selling scrap and repairing old appliances, she earned herself a humble reputation in her community as the woman to go to if one wanted to have their stolen goods turned into untraceable scrap metal. And while she was happy for the business, scraping and repairing junk that she thought was subpar was not what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Saving up over time, she was eventually able to afford the materials to start making her own appliances. With her natural talent in tinkering and her good work ethic, she was able to quickly match her competitors in quality and beat them in price. Still, while she did make good money selling appliances to people, it was not enough for her. Wanting more, she began selling weapons of her own creation on the black market. Eventually, she was able to move out of that old hut and into a warehouse that she quickly converted into her workshop and her home. Hiding behind the appearance of a humble appliance shop, she was able to create a small, weapons empire. And with connections to the black market came a steady flow of information that she would eventually use to track down her father. Meeting Her Father Again It took some years but eventually Pitkin was able to pinpoint her father’s location. He was living in Gadgetzan, working the same job that she had when she had first arrived in Stormwind City. With her inner torch lit once again by the fiery, determined rage of revenge, she put her business on pause and made her way over to Kalimdor. Braving the unforgiving desert of Tanaris, she eventually arrived at Gadgetzan after a few days of travel. Bribing the corrupt officials and guards, she was given a set amount of time that they would ignore her while she ripped her father out of the city and killed him. When she finally made it to her father’s home however, she discovered something that made lose herself to her rage. He had started a new family—he had a new wife and a baby child. What happened after she saw him was a blur. All she saw was red as she quickly killed her father’s wife and then her father himself. Torturing him with every spell that she could think of, she then drained his soul and placed it into a soul stone—where it would be tormented for all of eternity. Managing to regain control after finally slaying her father—and avenging her mother—she took his child—Selli—and carried her off back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Placing the child in the same orphanage that she had stayed in, she then left—returning to Stormwind City. While she would never dare to directly involve herself in Selli’s life ever again, she continues to donate to a fund set up under a fake name for her to this very day. Joining the Black Harvest With her father now dead, Pitkin found herself without a purpose again. Sure, she had her business and her customers, but she no longer had a clear goal that she could work towards. So, she continued on, running her appliance business, maintaining her weapons empire, and furthering her knowledge in dark magic—hoping that something interesting would happen to her. Eventually, her practice of dark magic piqued the interest of the Black Harvest. Reminded of her days back in the coven, she initially rejected the offer but was later convinced to join after seeing that this new dark magic organization was formed for a noble reason rather than an evil one. Still skeptical at first, she eventually warmed up to the mismatched group of warlocks that welcomed her. Yes, indeed, for the first time in a long while, she felt a sense of belonging. Prioritizing the Black Harvest, she began doing several jobs for them. She would repair their gadgets, install things, and eventually helped to repair and upgrade a fel reaver for them. Pouring her heart into it, she created a powerful machine that was more capable than any Burning Legion mech that had been seen thus far. Those around her were skeptical that she had created something as powerful as she described but it—and her—eventually proved themselves during a battle when the Burning Legion tried to invade and capture the Dreadscar Rift. Not just focusing on tinkering, she also began to specialize her knowledge in magic—eventually deciding on soul magic. As she got more powerful, she got herself involved in several duels. Winning both of the duels she fought in, she proved her abilities to both herself and her fellow warlocks, garnering a fair amount of respect from them and cementing her place among them in the Black Harvest. The Founding of T.R Adventure Corps As she became wealthier, her ambition grew. Eventually, Pitkin had more factories built all across the Eastern Kingdoms in order to fulfill the demands for her products—both the legal and the illegal ones. While she tried her best, her rapid expansion did not go unnoticed. And while she could handle the competition in the legal market, she was unprepared for the raids and attacks done to the factories which she used for creating weapons for the black market. In response to the attacks, she created a mercenary organization with a consumer-friendly name: T.R Adventure Corps. It was an incredible success. With her personal contracts, fair rewards, and fairer treatment, she was able to create a very powerful force consisting of just a few dozen members. With them at her side, she was able to completely repel any of the attacks on her factories by rival gangs and organizations. Not long after that, she began using the group for other purposes such as finding powerful artifacts, lost treasures, and to also wage war against those very rival gangs and organizations that had dared to attack her in the first place. Most of them were small and insignificant—and were wiped out without much of a fight. It would not be much later in time that she would have to face off against her most powerful rival—the Blitz Company. The Turf War When it seemed that she was now the uncontested black market weapons distributor in the Eastern Kingdoms, Pitkin was attacked by a Goblin organization from Kalimdor named the Blitz Company. They were much more organized than all the other gangs that she had fought before, and she soon found herself in a very heated war against them that lasted for several months. Knowing that simply defending her factories would get her nowhere, she decided to attempt a decisive strike on their headquarters in the Eastern Kingdoms. Gathering as many mercenaries as she could, she stormed their base, killing nearly every single person in it before blowing it up—destroying it completely. While it was a great victory, all it ended up doing was angering the leaders of the Blitz Company enough to send more of their forces to the Eastern Kingdoms to crush her. She was ready for them though. Sinking a huge sum of money into hiring a privateer company, she waited for their arrival along the coast. When they arrived, they were taken by surprise by the blockade that she had created and were easily defeated. Storming their ships, Pitkin and her group were able to kill one of the leaders of the Blitz Company, striking a blow so powerful to them that they eventually gave up and surrendered to her. A Spark of Empathy Having grown to become a successful businesswoman and a smart investor, Pitkin continued to grow financially, buying out her competitors over time, turning her once meagre hold on the market, both the legal and the black market, into a monopoly. She had become a success story—going from literal rags to riches. Still, with all her focus put into business, she lost a side to her—her more emotional side which she had snuffed out in order to become as powerful and wealthy as she is today. It was during one cold day in December that a particularly memorable conversation with an orphaned child on the street left Pitkin with a more complex motive in life. Having had no one else but herself, she had long forgotten that other people around her had actual depth to them. Having remembered that—and also her past as an orphan—she knew exactly of the hardships that orphaned and homeless children had to go through. It could be described that in that moment, she had a small, little spark of empathy. She was already sending money to her father's child back when she had orphaned her by killing both the child's mother and father, so what was one or two or ten or a hundred or maybe even a thousand more? Buying some land in Old Town, she created a fine establishment, a foundation that focused on increasing the quality of life for children in orphanages by providing better food and accomodations, expanding them to allow for more to live there, along with providing the money required for them to receive an education or an apprenticeship. All this had started when that one child reminded her of her roots: that she was also an orphan and unlike many others, she had actually rised above and 'made it'. The conclusion she came to after that was that since she made it, she was going to do as much as she could to help others like her make it as well. The Master Trial Having been in the Black Harvest for quite a while during this point in her life, she gained quite the bit of notoriety as a skillful warlock and user of the dark arts. Piquing the interest of several of the grandmasters, she was selected to participate in the next master trial. Having suspected that something like that would happen, Pitkin had actually prepared herself before-hand. During the trial, Pitkin was assigned two Black Harvest acolytes to assist her. Her opponent was a terrifying creature, a twisted combination of shadow and death magic who had been granted the name Xavek by its creator. Unlike previous master trial participants, Pitkin controlled her acolytes by binding their souls to her instead of giving them vocal orders—this gave her quite the edge in her fight against Xavek. Sadly those two acolytes died terrible deaths, with the first one falling into the void and the other one literally having his flesh melted off of his body. Thankfully, their deaths served Pitkin well; the latter acolyte who died second had 'sacrificed' his life in order to create a barrier that held just long enough for Pitkin to deliver the final, devastating blow that finally destroyed Xavek. However, Xavek left her a gift just before he was killed—a magic bomb that held enough power not only destroy her but also the arena itself. Being the quicker thinker that she is, Pitkin used her large amassment of soul shards to create a temporary floating platform that she used to keep herself from falling into the void after jumping into a hole in the arena created earlier by one of Xavek's spells. Avoiding the magic bomb, she then re-entered the arena and celebrated her victory. Still, she had not left the arena that day completely unscathed. Having been exposed to some sort of void-based magic toxin during the fight, she not only suffered terrible hallucinations while under its effects but the toxin would also lower her overall resistance to void magic, specifically the mind tampering elements related to it, resulting in her having terrible nightmares. The Deadwind Pass Revival Project Not long after the trial, Pitkin was approached by an official who came to her with a proposition. For a reasonable sum of twenty-five thousand gold pieces, she would be given land to work with in Deadwind Pass and would be granted status within Stormwind’s house of nobles. Ever so ambitious, she quickly agreed—knowing full well of just how much work she had cut out for her. Given what was basically a barren wasteland surrounded by mountain as her barony, she immediately got to work, hiring druids to restore the land, workers to start building housing and infrastructure, and bringing in her mercenaries to clear out the hostile creatures that lived there. They fought ogres, undead, demons, and fel-mutated wild-life. It was definitely rough at first but eventually, she was able to conquer her land and build the foundation of her barony that she would later give the name of Lamplight—after her old mentor. Moving the headquarters of all of her companies to Lamplight, she then formally disbanded T.R Adventure Corps. Some mercenaries left to find other companies to work for while most decided to join her in her newfound cause to restore Deadwind Pass back to its former glory—for the glory of Lamplight. =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is on May 31st. *She thinks dogs are the best animals. *Pitkin's favourite colour is purple. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite dish is Dwarven style bear-steaks, smothered in sausage gravy, paired with roasted carrots and eaten with a tall mug of ale. *Her favourite food is her mother's honey cookies. *Her favourite drink is apple cider. *Her favourite snack is popcorn with chocolate and raisins. *She likes her eggs medium boiled. *Her favourite smell is fresh-brewed coffee. *She is a total coffee snob. *Her least favourite food is liver. *She likes pie more than cake. *She bites ice cream. *The majority of her diet is made up of conjured bread and water. *She dips her cookies into orange juice like the weirdo she is. *Her favourite flavour of ice cream is mint chocolate. *She is incredibly insecure about her bust size. *Because of her small bust, she does not wear a bra. *She hates physically exerting herself and is incredibly out of shape; to the point where a short run will leave her winded. *She is bisexual. *Her hobbies are tinkering and playing darts. *Her voice reference is Agnete Kjølsrud, who you may know is the singer of the song 'Get Jinxed'. Here is her regular speaking voice: Voice Reference. *She is fluent in Gnomish, Dwarven and Common. She knows the basics of most other languages due to doing business with a variety of different races. *She really likes people with short hair; male or female. *She has a height fetish. *Her preferred book genre is science. *Surprisingly enough, she enjoys slapstick humour. *She does not really like music. *She has been shot a total of four times. Once in the arm, twice in the same lung and one just under her left shoulder-blade. *She thinks and writes in Gnomish. *Her preferred demon is the imp. *She hates felhounds because she knows just how terrifying they are. *She has a photographic memory. *She is ambidextrous. *She enjoys collecting powerful trinkets and artifacts. *When stressed out, she calms herself down by counting multiples of three. *She makes her own cigarettes. *While she does not like to use guns, she is actually a very good shot. *She has a collection of arclight spanners and she has named all of them. *Despite her rather punk girl appearance, she has a very traditional and classical view on romance. *She does not like cursing or people who curse. *She is incredibly pale and wishes she could tan, but instead, she just burns. *Her first ever invention was a hat that automatically fed its user with food and drinks. There were multiple combinations like cookies and milk, chocolate and wine, doughnuts and coffee, dried meat and beer, et cetera. *Some other notable inventions of hers would be fel grenades, spider mines, and a heat-seeking rocket system. *She has no respect for goblins. *Goblins are the only race that she will not deal with. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Tushui Pandaren the most. *She has a total of eleven piercings: four on her face, one on her tongue, one on each ear, et cetera *Pitkin gets all the souls for her soul shards from convicted murderers that she purchases from corrupt officials of towns all over the Kingdom of Stormwind. *Pitkin hates puns. *She hates nicknames. *She gets cold quite easily, which is why she wears so much clothing even during the summer. *Her favourite season is spring because she likes the smell of flowers. *Pitkin has five fingers on each hand. How strange. *She has no idea that she is not one-hundred percent gnome. *She uses the same logo for all the companies and organizations that she owns. This is because she loves it so much. =Gallery = Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_18.1.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_23.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_19.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_21.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_3.1.png|By RMil. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_9.jpg|By macchitsuki. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_6.png|By FelanchieMelancholie. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_13.png|By TochiDiez. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_2.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_11.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_10.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_19.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_15.png|By Aizart. =Author's Notes = ---- Thank you so much for taking the time to peruse Pitkin's wiki page and an even bigger thank you to those that actually took the time to read all of it! I hope you enjoyed! I would just like to say that keeping this page updated can get really difficult sometimes since writer's block is a thing. I feel like we have all been there. Anyways... I think that is pretty much it! I hope you have a wonderful day now! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gnome Category:Warlocks Category:Engineers Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Gnomeregan